


No 29. I Think I Need A Doctor

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, no 29, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Followed on from No 31.Merlin is not a very good patient.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	No 29. I Think I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR  
> Intubation | Emergency Room | **Reluctant Bedrest**

“Gaius!”

Gaius ignored the indignant shout. Merlin had been complaining about not being allowed to leave for hours, just because he was awake did not mean he was fine. He’d been barely conscious by the time he and the knights had made it back to Camelot. They’d taken him immediately to Gaius—and rightly so, the whip marks on his back and thigh and the burns on his chest and wrists were extensive and open to infection.

Merlin had been out of it for a day, nearly two, and Gaius was consumed with worry and fear. He didn’t know if his ward would make it for a few moments when infection set in on the boy’s wrists. It was pure luck—and privately Gaius suspected Merlin’s magic had something to do with it—but Merlin managed to fight the infection off and Gaius could allow himself a moment of relief.

Now, however, there was no peace, if only due to Merlin being an atrocious patient. He was fidgety, and despite being covered in bandages and still sweaty from the fever, he was anxious to get back to work.

“Gaius!” Merlin called again.

Gaius relented and turned back to his ward. He raised his eyebrow and watched as Merlin cowered under his stare.

“Yes, Merlin?” Gaius asked calmly, and Merlin ducked his head.

“I don’t want to stay here.”

“Too bad,” Gaius said, turning back to his potions. It was the fourth iteration of the same conversation, and Gaius was getting tired of it. He put a stopper in one of his bottles and labelled it with a steady hand. Merlin absently picked at one of the bandages on his wrist. 

Gaius started on his tidying up, packing everything back into their set positions. He’d just left everything out, more focused on Merlin’s wounds than a tidy workspace. He was interrupted by the sound of a severely injured warlock trying his best to get up and sneak off. 

“Merlin.” Gaius said severely, “I’m not joking around here; if you aren’t careful you’ll never get full movement back in your hands.”

Merlin swore.

* * *

Gaius checked over Merlin’s wounds. The ones on his wrist would definitely leave a deep scar, and the burn on his chest would as well, but the whip marks on his back and thigh would only leave a few thin white lines behind. They were healing nicely, and Gaius figured that as long as Merlin took it easy, he would be fine to go back to work. 

“So, can I go now?” Merlin asked, probing for a reply. Gaius sighed and put the bandages down to focus fully on Merlin. 

“Only—" Gaius started and when it looked like Merlin would interrupt held up a hand to stop him. “Only if you take it easy and don’t do anything strenuous.”

Merlin grinned, pleased as ever, “I won’t I promise! Thanks, Gaius!”

Gaius just smiled softly at Merlin’s retreating form, he loved that boy as though he was his son, rather than simply just his ward. Merlin had a way of lighting up a room and making everyone feel appreciated and special.


End file.
